Superman
by ArtemisDianaApollo
Summary: A random songfic i wrote based on Taylor Swift's Superman because that song reminds me of Flinx.


**Just a little songfic I wrote based on Taylor Swift's Superman. This song always reminds me of Flinx, so of coarse I had to do a songfic on it.**

**Unfortunately, I am not Taylor Swift, and I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p><em>Tall, dark and superman<br>He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away  
>To save the world or go to work<em>

"you're sure you haven't seen him" I asked.

"Sorry Jinx, but I'll tell you if I do." answered Superman, closing his briefcase and walking off.

I put in my headphones and a song comes on, superman by Taylor Swift I think. It always reminds me of Kid Flash.

_It's the same thing to me  
>He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition<em>

Jinx remembered meeting Kid Flash's family, he had the same beautiful blue eyes as his mom. And he he was so much like his uncle, both superheros.

_I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him_

He probably doesn't know how much I miss him, or he'd be back by now.

_And I hang on to every word that you say, yay  
>You smile and say, "How are you?"<br>I say, "Just fine"  
>I always forget to tell you, I love you, I love you... forever<em>

Kid Flash runs up to me, saying, "Hey Jinx! I'm back! How are you doing?"

"Just fine." I say as his Titan Communicator goes off again.

"Gotta run Jinx, sorry." he says, before running off. I never do get to tell him I love him.

I watch superman fly away

Superman flies away again, we're good friends now, but he can't help me figure out where KF keeps going.

_You've got a busy day today  
>Go save the world I'll be around<br>I watch superman fly away  
>Come back I'll be with you someday<br>I'll be right here on the ground  
>When you come back down<br>_

Your always busy with your hero work. When do you ever find time to sleep! Whatever, go save the world, I know you love doing it. I'll still be here when you come back.

_Tall, dark and beautiful  
>He's complicated, he's irrational<em>

Maybe not so dark, but definitely irrational. If he was rational he wouldn't have gone flirting with a villain.

_But I hope someday you'll take me away and save the day, yeah_

Seriously, when do I get to come save the day with you!

_Something in his deep brown eyes has me sayin'  
>He's not as bad like his reputation<br>I can't hear one single word they say_

I guess it was something in his eyes that made me leave the Hive Five.

_And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be OK  
>I always forget to tell you I love you, I loved you from the very first day<em>

"Gotta go Jinx, sorry" kid Flash said, again.

I simply sighed, "of coarse you do."

"You'll be okay, right Jinx?" he had asked, as if I was some helpless civilian girl.

"Of coarse I will, silly, I used to be a big bad villain, remember? I can handle myself." I joked.

A quick peck on the lips and you're gone. I hit myself, I've forgotten to tell you that I love you again.

I watch superman fly away  
>You've got a busy day today<br>Go save the world I'll be around  
>I watch superman fly away<br>Come back I'll be with you someday  
>I'll be right here on the ground<br>When you come back down

Your always busy with your hero work. When do you ever find time to sleep! Whatever, go save the world, I know you love doing it. I'll still be here when you come back.

And I watch you fly around the world  
>And I hope you don't save some other girl<br>Don't forget, don't forget about me

I watch as you run away and I hope that you don't save some other girl. You can be such a flirt sometimes. Don't you are forget about me!

_I'm far away but I'll never let you go  
>I'm lovestruck and looking out the window<br>Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be_

I look out the window, hoping to see a streak of yellow and orange, telling me that you're back. Don't forget I'm here KF, don't you dare forget.

_Right here wishing the flowers were from you  
>Wishing the card was from you<br>Wishing the call was from you_

'cause I loved you from the very first day

See-more sends me flowers, cards, he even calls me once, though I have no idea how he got my number, always asking me to come back to the Hive Five. I ignore him, only wishing it was all from you.

I watch superman fly away  
>You've got a busy day today to save the world<br>I'll be around forever and ever here  
>I watch superman fly away<br>I swear I'll be with you someday  
>I'll be right here on the ground<br>When you come back down

Your always busy with your hero work. When do you ever find time to sleep! Whatever, go save the world, I know you love doing it. I'll still be here when you come back.

_La, la, la_

When you come back down

I turn off my MP3 player as Kid flash comes running back. "I'm back Jinx!" he yells.

"Finally!" I say, "what took you so long?"

"Someone almost beat me." he says, completely serious.

His communicator goes off. "Not again!" I groan.

"He opens it up, "Jinx, there's a big fight in Paris, you want to come with?" he asks.

"I thought you'd never ask." I answer.

You scoop me up and I scream, "seriously Kid Flash, no matter how much I love you, I'll still hurt you if you do that again1" I yell.

The speedster grins, "You love me?" he asks.

"well, duh!" I answer.

I smile as he runs to Paris, thinking 'I finally told him'

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, maybe not my best, but whatever. Sorry if they were out of character, i know for a fact Jinx was. It was fun to write, so I hope it was fun to read.<strong>

**I do not except flames, so don't waste your time writing them, because I won't read them! All other reviews are excepted with open arms.  
><strong>


End file.
